The inventors of the present invention reported that (1S)-1,5-anhydro-1-[3-(1-benzothien-2-ylmethyl)-4-fluorophenyl]-D-glucitol (known compound A) represented by the following chemical formula is a useful compound as a Na+-glucose cotransporter inhibitor, for treating and preventing of diabetes, such as insulin-dependent diabetes (type 1 diabetes) and noninsulin-dependent diabetes (type 2 diabetes), insulin resistance diseases, and obesity (Patent Document 1, see Example 138).
    Patent Document 1: WO2004/080990